Te conmovió?
by GlowMist12
Summary: Historias sacadas del libro "Sopa de pollo para el alma" con los personajes de Fairy Tail :D
1. Una a la vez

**Te conmovio? **

Estaba buscando entre mis cosas unos libros cuando me encuentro con uno que se llama Sopa de pollo para el alma, particularmente no me gustan las historias "cursis" que vienen ahí pero hay mucha gente que no lo ha leeido y tal vez le interese así que estoy leyendo una por una y si me gusta como para transformarla a Fairy Tail lo hare :3

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima- Sensei

Las historias de aqui tampoco son mias, cada una tiene su autor que pondre al final pero estas historias fueron Recopiladas por: Jack Canfield y Mark Victor Hansen

* * *

**UNA A LA VEZ (Gray y Natsu)**

Un pelinegro caminaba por una desierta playa al caer la tarde. Mientras lo hacía, vio a otro hombre a la distancia. A medida que se acercaba notó que el inviduo tenia pelo rosa y una bufanda blanca, se agachaba a cada momento, recogía algo de la arena y lo lanzaba al mar. Hacía lo mismo una y otra vez.

Tan pronto el pelinegro se aproximó, se dio cuenta de que lo que el hombre agarraba eran estrellas marinas que la olas depositaban en la arena, y una a una las arrojaba de nuevo al mar.

Nuestro pelinegro estaba intrigado. Se aproximo al hombre y le dijo:

_Buenas noches amigo. Me pregunto que estás haciendo_. -

_Estoy lanzando estas estrellas marinas nuevamente al océano. Como ves, la marea está baja y estas estrellas han quedado en la orilla. Si no las arrojo al mar morirán aquí por falta de oxígeno. -_

_Entiendo - _Replicó el pelinegro - _Pero debe haber miles de estrellas de mar sobre la playa. No puedes lanzarlas a todas. Son demasiadas. Y quizás no te des cuenta de que esto sucede probablemente en cientos de playas a lo largo de la costa. ¿No estas haciendo algo que no tiene sentido?. _

El peli rosado sonrió, se inclinó y tomó una estrella marina, y mientras la lanzaba de vuelta al mar, replico:

_Para esa sí lo tuvo - _

Jack Canfield y Mark V. Hansen

* * *

Cuando la leei pense que personajes de ft podrian pero rapidamente me vino a la mente Natsu y Gray, literalmente me imagine a ellos en esa situacion y teniendo una conversacion asi xD

Espero que les guste este proyecto, dejen sus reviews y si tienen alguna historia de este tipo que compartir me dicen y asi vere si la puedo modificar con los personajes de Fairy Tail.

Hasta la proxima ._./


	2. Bopsy (Romeo)

**Te conmovio? **

Hola a todos, espero que esten disfrutando estas adaptaciones y aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo :D

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima Troll :3

Estas historias tampoco son mias T_T cada una tiene su autor pero estan recopiladas por Jack Canfiel y Mark Victor Hansen

* * *

**Bopsy (Romeo y Macao)**

El padre de cuarenta y tres años de edad miraba fijamente a su hijo que agonizaba de leucemia terminal. Aun cuando el corazón estaba lleno de tristeza, tenía también un fuerte sentimiento de determinación. Como cualquier padre, el quería que su hijo creciera y cumpliera todos sus sueños. Ahora eso no sería posible. La leucemia tendría la culpa. Pero el todavía quería que los sueños de su hijo se hicieran realidad.

_¿Pensaste alguna vez en lo que quisieras ser cuando crezcas? ¿Soñaste y deseaste alguna vez lo que harías con tu vida? -_ le preguntó mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

_Papi, siempre quise ser bombero cuando fuera grande.- _

_Veamos si podemos hacer que tu deseo se realice - _le dijo mientras sonreía.

Más tarde fue a la estación local de bomberos, donde conoció a Natsu, quien tenía un corazón del tamaño de la ciudad. Le explicó el último deseo de su hijo, y le preguntó si sería posible darle un viaje alrededor de la manzana en una motobomba.

_Mire, podemos hacer algo mejor que eso- _Dijo el bombero- _Si tiene listo a su hijo el miércoles por la mañana a las siete en punto, lo haremos un bombero honorario todo el día. Puede venir a la estación, comer con nosotros, ¡Ir a todas las llamadas de incendio de las nueve estaciones de bomberos! Y si nos da sus medidas, le haremos un uniforme de bombero, con un real sombrero de bombero, no de juguete, con el emblema del departamento de bomberos, un impermeable amarillo como el que usamos, y botas de caucho. Todo se fabrica aquí, así que podemos conseguirlo rápidamente. _

Tres días después, el bombero Natsu recogió a Romeo, lo vistió con su uniforme de bombero y lo acompañó desde su cama de hospital hasta el carro de bomberos que lo esperaba afuera. Romeo se sentó en la parte trasera, y dirigió el regreso a la estación. Estaba en la gloria.

Ese día hubo tres alarmas de fuego, y Romeo fue a todas ellas. Montó en diferentes motobombas, en la ambulancia de los paramédicos, y hasta en el auto del jefe de bomberos. La televisión local también lo filmó para el noticiero de la tarde.

El haber cumplido su sueño con todo el amor y la atención que le prodigaron conmovió tan profundamente a Romeo, que vivió tres meses más de lo que cualquier médico pensó que sería posible.

Una noche todas sus señales vitales comenzaron a disminuir dramáticamente, y la jefa de enfermeras (que creía en la idea de que nadie debía morir solo) llamó a todos los miembros de la familia al hospital. Luego recordó el día que Romeo había pasado como bombero, así que llamó al jefe de bomberos y le preguntó si sería que posible que enviara al hospital a un bombero uniformado para que estuviera con Romeo mientras moría.

_Podemos hacer algo mejor que eso-_ Replicó el jefe- _Estaremos allí en cinco minutos. ¿Me puede hacer un favor? Cuando escuche el sonido de la sirena y vea las luces centellando, ¿podría anunciar por el sistema de altoparlantes que no se trata de un incendio, y que es sólo el departamento de bomberos viniendo a ver una vez más al mejor de sus hombres? ¿Y podría abrir la ventana de su cuarto? Gracias._

Cerca de cinco minutos después, una motobomba llegó al hospital, extendió la escalera hasta la ventana abierta de Romeo en el tercer piso, y catorce bomberos y dos bomberas treparon la escalera hasta el cuarto de Romeo. Con el permiso de su padre lo abrazaron, lo tuvieron en sus brazos y le dijeron cuánto lo amaban.

_Jefe, ¿Soy ahora un verdadero bombero? - _Preguntó Romeo con su último aliento.

_Por supuesto que lo eres, Romeo- _respondió el jefe.

Con estas palabras, Romeo sonrió y cerró los ojos por última vez.

Jack Canfield y Mark V. Hansen

* * *

Hi ._./ Espero que les gustara este capitulo, gracias por sus reviews, me animan a continuar esto (ya que pensaba borrarlo porque creia que nadie lo leeria :3)

*saca un escudo* Lo se, maté a Romeo T-T pero era necesario, asi que pueden lanzarme tomatazos.

Esto tendra como 8 capitulos mas o menos y tratare se subir uno diario :3

Los leere en la proxima, Glowmist se despide *w*


	3. Gatos a la venta

Hola hola :3 aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo, espero que les guste este tambien como los otros 2 y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima (el autor al que le encanta el fanservice y dañar a Lucy de algun modo)

Las historias que los hacen llorar no son mias son recopiladas por Jack Canfield y Mark Victor Hansen

* * *

**Cachorros (gatos) para la venta (Natsu y Happy) **

El dueño de una tienda estaba clavando un letrero sobre la puerta que decía "Gatos para la Venta". Letreros como ese atraen a los niños, y tan es así que un niñito pelirosado apareció bajo el letrero.

_¿Cuánto cuestan los gatos? - _Preguntó

_Entre treinta y cincuenta dólares- _Replicó el dueño

El niño buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó unas monedas

_Tengo $2.37- _dijo- _¿Puedo verlos, por favor? _

El dueño sonrió y dio un silbido, y del lugar salió Lady una pequeña gata, quien iba por el pasillo de la tienda seguido de cinco diminutas bolas plateadas de pelaje. Uno de los gatos se retrasaba considerablemente detrás de los demás.

_¿Qué pasa con ese gatito?- _dijo el niño señalando al gatito azul que cojeaba rezagado.

El dueño de la tienda le explicó que el veterinario lo había examinado, y había descubierto que no tenía la cavidad del hueso de la cadera. Siempre sería cojo. El niño se emocionó.

_Ese es el gato que quiero comprar- _

_No tienes que comprar ese gatito- _Le dijo el dueño de la tienda- _Si realmente lo quieres te lo daré_

El niño se molestó un poco. Miró directamente a los ojos del dueño de la tienda, y señalándolo con el dedo dijo:

_No quiero que me lo regale. Ese gatito vale tanto como los demás, y pagaré todo su valor. En efecto, le daré $2.37 ahora, y cincuenta centavos mensuales hasta que lo haya pagado completamente.-_

_No creo que quieras comprar ese gatito- _replicó el dueño- _Nunca va a poder correr ni jugar ni saltar contigo como los demás gatos.-_

En ese momento, el pequeño se agachó y arremangó su pantalón para mostrar una pierna malamente lisiada, retorcida y sujeta por una gran abrazadera de metal.

_¡Bien- _Replicó suavemente el niño mirando al dueño de la tienda- _yo tampoco corro muy bien, y el gatito necesitará a alguien que lo_ entienda-

Dan clark - Weathearing the Storm

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, enserio se los agradezco *w* y recuerden dejar nuevos, aun si solo es 1 o 10000 los leo todos :D

Hasta la proxima, Me despido ._./


	4. Lo único que recuerdo

**Te conmovió? **

Hii :3 aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo que espero que les guste y sueñen con el mientras lloran okno# pero gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo y leerlo :D

Los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen es de Hiro Mashima (el autor que creo el power-up de la amistad)

Estas historias no me pertenecen fueron recopiladas por Jack Canfield y Mark Victor Hansen

* * *

_Un niño estaba dibujando un retrato, y su profesor le dijo:_

_Ese es un retrato interesante. Dime algo de él.-_

_Es un retrato de Dios-_

_Pero nadie sabe cómo es Dios- _

_Lo sabrán cuando haya terminado - _

...

**Lo único que recuerdo (Lucy, Jude y Layla)**

_¿Te he dicho ahora cuánto te quiero?- _Me decía siempre mi padre cuando comenzaba una conversación conmigo.

La expresión de amor era recíproca. En sus últimos años, cuando su vida visiblemente comenzó a deteriorarse, nos sentíamos aun más cerca... si era posible.

A los cuarenta y un años el estaba listo para morir, y yo estaba lista para dejarle partir, pues de ese modo su sufrimiento terminaría. Reímos y lloramos, nos dimos las manos, hablamos de nuestro mutuo amor , y convinimos en que había llegado el momento.

_Después de que te hayas ido quiero una señal tuya de que estás bien - _Le dije

Se rió de lo absurdo de mi petición; no creía en la reencarnación. Tampoco yo estoy segura de haber creído, pero había tenido muchas experiencias que me convencieron de que podría recibir alguna señal "desde el otro lado".

Mi padre y yo estábamos conectados tan profundamente, que pude sentir su ataque al corazón en mi propio pecho el momento en que murió. Más tarde me lamenté de que el hospital, en su aséptica sabiduría, no me había permitido tomar su mano mientras se iba.

Día tras día oraba para oír de él, pero nada sucedía. Noche tras noche rogué por un sueño antes de quedar dormida. Sin embargo, transcurrieron cuatro largos meses, y no oí ni sentí nada, sino dolor por su partida. Mi madre había muerto del mal de una enfermedad veintidós años antes, y pese a que yo tenía hijas me sentí como una niña perdida.

Un día, mientras yacía esperando mi turno sobre la mesa de masajes en cuarto tranquilo y oscuro, una ola de nostalgia por mi padre me invadió totalmente. Comencé a preguntarme si había sido demasiado exigente al pedir una señal de él. Noté que mi mente se encontraba en un estado hiperagudo. Experimenté una claridad nada familiar, a la que podía haber añadido largas columnas de figuras en mi cabeza. Me aseguré de estar despierta y no soñando, y me di cuenta que estaba tan lejos como era posible de cualquier estado soñoliento. Cada pensamiento que tenía era como una gota de agua que perturba un estanque tranquilo, y me maravilló la paz de cada momento que pasaba. Entonces pensé: "He estado tratando de controlar los mensajes del otro lado; voy a dejar de hacerlo ahora".

Repentinamente apareció el rostro de mi madre... mi madre, como era antes de que la enfermedad le hubiera robado su mente, su humanidad y cincuenta libras. El magnífico cabello dorado coronaba su dulce rostro. Era tan real, y estaba tan cerca, que sentí que podía llegar a ella y tocarla. Lucía como doce años atrás, antes de que la devastadora enfermedad hubiera comenzado. Incluso olí la fragancia de Joy, su perfume favorito. Parecía estar esperando y no habló. Me pregunté cómo podía ser que yo pensara en mi padre, y que fuera mi madre quien apareciera. Me sentí un poco culpable de no haber pedido que ella apareciera también.

_Oh madre, siento tanto que hayas tenido que sufrir esa horrible enfermedad- _le dije.

Ella ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como para entender lo que yo había dicho sobre su sufrimiento. Luego sonrió de manera hermosa.

_Pero lo único que recuerdo es amor- _dijo claramente y desapareció.

Comencé a temblar en el cuarto que repentinamente se había puesto frío , y supe en mis huesos que el amor que damos y recibimos es lo único que importa, y lo único que se recuerda. El sufrimiento desaparece; el amor permanece.

Sus palabras son las más importantes que he oído, y ese momento quedó para siempre grabado en mi corazón.

Todavía no he visto ni he oído nada de mi padre, pero no tengo duda de que algún día, cuando menos lo espere, aparecerá y dirá:

_¿Te he dicho ahora cuánto te quiero? - _

Bobbie Probstein

* * *

__Les agradezco mucho que lean esto :3 y gracias por sus reviews en esta y en mi otra historia :3

Al principio, cuando lei la historia queria invertir los papeles y que fuera la madre de lucy que se muriera ya que su papa no eran tan unidos como dice y que el papa ya se habia muerto pero quise respetar el tiempo y creo que asi la historia tiene mas sentido que si hubiera invertido los papeles ^^.

Glowmist se despide y no abran el closet de noche o les saldra su ropa asesina que dejaron ahi sin usar :D


	5. Canción del Corazón

**Te conmovió? **

Bueno aqui vengo con otro capitulo espero que les este gustando estas historias :3, despues de terminar con estos, si encuentro otro libro lo adaptare como este ^^ asi que esten atentos.

Este capitulo es de otra historia de Lucy y su papi :3 y si aunque la personalidad del papa no tiene nada que ver pero las historias no las hize yo xD (Y eso consta abajo) asi que Disfrutenlo :D

Fairy tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y su afición por dibujar a happy en su twitter :3

Estas historias estan recopiladas por Jack Canfield y Mark Victor Hansen.

* * *

**Canción del Corazón (Lucy y Jude H.)**

Había una vez un gran hombre que se casó con la mujer de sus sueños. De su amor procrearon una bebita. La niña era hermosa y alegre, y el hombre la amaba mucho.

Cuando era muy pequeña, él la cargaba, tarareaba una melodía y bailaba con ella por toda la habitación, para decirle luego: "_Te quiero, mi pequeña"._

Cuando la pequeña niña creció, su padre la abrazaba y le decía : _"Te quiero, pequeña". _La niña se ponía seria y decía: _Ya no soy pequeña. _Entonces el hombre reía y decía: _Sin embargo, para mí siempre serás mi pequeñita. _

La pequeña niña (que ya no era pequeña) dejó su hogar y se fue por el mundo. Mientras aprendía más de sí misma, aprendía más del hombre. Vio que en verdad él era grande y fuerte; para esa época reconoció sus virtudes. Una de ellas era su capacidad de expresar el amor por su familia. Sin importar dónde estuviera ella en el mundo, el hombre la llamaba por teléfono y le decía: _"Te quiero, pequeña._

Llegó el día en que la pequeña niña (que ya no era pequeña) recibió una llamada. El gran hombre estaba enfermo. Había sufrido un ataque. Estaba sin habla, le explicaron a la muchacha. No podría hablar nunca más, y no estaban seguros de que podía entender lo que le hablaban. No podía sonreír, reír, caminar, abrazar, bailar o decirle a la pequeña niña (que ya no era pequeña) cuánto la amaba.

Y así ella fue al lado del gran hombre. Cuando entró en la habitación y lo vio, le pareció pequeño y de ninguna manera fuerte. Él la miró y trató de hablar, pero no pudo.

La pequeña niña hizo lo único que podía hacer. Se reclinó sobre la cama cerca del hombre. Las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos corrieron por las mejillas, mientras ponía los brazos alrededor de los hombros inútiles de su padre.

Con la cabeza en su pecho, pensaba muchas cosas. Recordaba los maravillosos momentos juntos, y cómo siempre se había sentido protegida y querida por él. Sintió dolor por la pérdida que tendría que soportar: las palabras de amor que siempre la habían consolado.

Y entonces oyó en su interior el latido de su corazón. El corazón donde la música y la letra siempre habían estado vivas. El corazón continuaba latiendo firmemente, sin preocuparse del daño que tenía el resto del cuerpo. Mientras ella descansaba allí, sucedió lo mágico. Escuchó lo que necesitaba oír.

El corazón latía las palabras que su boca no podía decir nunca más...

_Te quiero_

_Te quiero_

_Te quiero_

_Pequeña _

_Pequeña_

_Pequeña_

Y ella se consoló.

Patty Hansen

* * *

Y de nuevo, pense en invertir los papeles pero creo que un lado de mi decia: Hazlo! y el otro decia : NOO porque Lucy tiene derecho a estar con su padre cuando muera porque no estuvo T_T ...

adivinen.. el segundo lado gano xD

Gracias por sus reviews *w* al parecer les han parecido bonitas las historias y espero que esta no sea la excepcion y tambien gracias por los reviews de mi otra historia *w* no importa que no sea la mas leida pero conque alguien la lea (aunque sea un perro xD) se agradece :3

Glowmist se despide hasta el siguiente capitulo. (/._.)/


	6. Una historia para el dia de San Valentin

**Te conmovio?**

****Aqui vengo con otro capitulo, no pude subir capitulo el fin de semana porque no tuve acceso a ninguna compu solo a un ipad pero no tenia el libro para transcribir la historia T_T pero gracias a los que esperan pacientemente.. aqui esta su recompensa :D

Los personajes de fairy tail no son mios son de Hiro Mashima el creador del manga y anime que todos queremos y adoramos :3

Estas historias cursis.. cof cof lindas y tiernas :D son recopiladas por Jack Confield y Mark Victor Hansen

* * *

**Una historia para el día de San Valentín (Gajeel y Levy) **

Gajeel y Levy eran una pareja común y corriente. Vivían en una casa común y corriente, situada en una calle común y corriente. Como cualquier otra pareja común y corriente luchaban para alcanzar sus fines, y hacer lo correcto para sus hijos.

Eran también comunes y corrientes de otra manera: tenían riñas constantes. La mayor parte de su conversación era referente a lo que marchaba mal en su matrimonio, y a quién era el culpable.

Entonces un día tuvo lugar un evento extraordinario.

_Tú sabes, Levy que tengo una mágica cómoda con gavetas. Cada vez que abro una gaveta está llena de calcetines y de ropa interior_ - Dijo Gajeel- _Quiero agradecerte por llenarla todos estos años._

_¿Qué quieres Gajeel? - _Preguntó Levy contemplando a su esposo por encima de la moldura de los lentes.

_Nada, sólo quiero que sepas que aprecio esos cajones mágicos- _

Esta era la primera vez que Gajeel había hecho algo fuera de lo común, así que Levy borró le incidente de su mente hasta hace unos días más tarde.

_Levy, gracias por preocuparte de escribirte bien los números de cheques en la chequera este mes. Lo has hecho bien quince de dieciséis veces. Es un récord. _-

Incrédula acerca de lo que había escuchado, Levy lo miró desde su sitio donde cosía.

_Gajeel, siempre te estás quejando de que no escribo bien el número de los cheques ¿por qué no te quejas ahora? - _

_No hay razón alguna. Sólo quiero que sepas que aprecio el esfuerzo que haces. -_

Levy sacudió la cabeza, y continuó cosiendo.

_¿Que será lo que le pasa? - _murmuró para si misma.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, cuando Levy hizo un cheque para la tienda de comestibles, se aseguró de que hubiera escrito el número correcto.

_¿Por qué me preocupo de pronto por esos estúpidos números de cheques? - _Se preguntó

Intentó olvidar el incidente, pero la extraña conducta de Gajeel se intensificó.

_Levy, !Que cena tan maravillosa!_- dijo una noche- _Agradezco todo tu esfuerzo. Porque en los últimos quince años apuesto a que por lo menos has preparado catorce mil cenas para los niños y para mi.-_

Luego:

_¡Caramba, Levy, la casa luce sensacional, has trabajado realmente mucho para mantenerla tan linda - _

Y aun otra vez:

_Gracias Levy, por ser como eres. Disfruto verdaderamente de tu compañía. _

La preocupación de Levy iba cada vez en aumento.

_¿Donde están el sarcasmo y la critica?-_ Se preguntaba.

Los temores de que algo peculiar le sucedía a su esposo los confirmo Nikki, su hija de dieciséis años al quejarse: 

_Mamá, papá está perdiendo los estribos, me dijo que estaba hermosa. A pesar de todo este maquillaje y esta ropa desaliñada, el sin embargo dijo eso, ese no es papá ¿que pasa con el? -_

Aunque cualquier cosa estuviera mal, Gajeel la pasaba por alto. Día tras día continuaba fijándose solo en lo positivo.

Con el paso del tiempo, Levy se acostumbró a la conducta extraña de su compañero y ocasionalmente le daba un forzado_ "gracias"_. Estaba orgullosa de tomar las cosas con calma, hasta el día en que sucedió algo peculiar que la descontrolo completamente:

_Quiero que tomes un descanso- _dijo Gajeel - _Voy a lavar los platos. Asi que por favor, quita las manos de esa sarten y sal de la cocina.- _

Después de una larguísima pausa dijo:

_Gracias Gajeel ¡Muchas Gracias! - _

La carga de Levy era ahora un poco mas ligera, su autoconfianza mas alta, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tarareó. Era como si su melancolía se hubiera ido.

_Prefiero la nueva conducta de Gajeel- _Pensó.

Ese seria el final de la historia, a no ser porque otro día también ocurrió algo extraordinario. Esta vez fue Levy quien hablo:

_Gajeel - _dijo- _quiero agradecerte por salir a trabajar y proveer para las necesidades de esta casa todo este tiempo. Pienso que nunca te he dicho cuanto lo aprecio._-

Gajeel nunca reveló la razón de su dramático cambio de conducta, apesar de la insistencia de Levy por tener una respuesta, y probablemente este será unos de los misterios de la vida. Sin embargo, es un misterio con el que vivo muy agradecida.

Como puedes ver, yo soy Levy

_Jo Ann Larsen. _

* * *

Lose lose no es san valentin pero tal vez soy un exceed perdido(? y tal vez en mi sentido del tiempo es san valentin... hmmm...

En fin, gracias por leer este capitulo nuevo :D enserio se los agradezco y leo todos sus reviews, me animan a continuar esto :3

A los que esperaban capitulos el fin de semana pasado, perdon T_T pero espero que este lo compense.

En lo personal, no sabia que pareja poner, a unos los veia peleandose pero no reconciliandose asi, o a otros reconciliandose pero no peleandose asi que al final me decidi por un Gale ^^

Glowmist se despide \._./


	7. Lo que eres es importante como lo que h

**Te conmovió? **

you you you de nuevo... okno# bueno pues aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, asi que sientense con sus galletitas y lechita y ponganse a comodos, gracias por sus reviews y tambien gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto :D

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son de Hiro Mashima

Las historias de aqui son recopiladas por Jack Confield y Mark Victor Hansen

* * *

_**"Lo que eres habla tan alto que no puedo escuchar lo que dices"**_

_**Ralph Waldo Emerson **_

**Lo**_** que eres es tan importante como lo que haces (Gray )**_

Era una soleada tarde de domingo. Un orgulloso papá, Gray Fullbuster, llevaba a sus dos hijitos a jugar minigolf.

_¿Cuánto cuesta la entrada? - _Preguntó al llegar a la ventanilla.

_Tres jewels por usted, y tres por cada niño mayor de seis años- _contestó el taquillero- _los niños menores de seis no pagan ¿cuántos años tienen ellos? _

_El menor tiene tres y el mayor siete, asi que creo que son seis jewels- _dijo Gray

_Mire señor- _dijo el hombre de la ventanilla- _¿se ganó la lotería o algo parecido? pudo haberse ahorrado tres jewels. Me pudo haber dicho que el mayor tenía seis años; yo no hubiera notado la diferencia. _

_Si, puede ser verdad - _replicó Gray- _pero los chicos si la hubieran notado. _

En estos tiempos difíciles en que la ética es más importante que nunca, asegúrate de dar un buen ejemplo a todos con quienes vives y trabajas.

Patricia Fripp

* * *

_****_Lo se , lo se, esto quedo muy corto pero como dice al principio estas historias no las hize yo :D pero igual espero que lo disfruten, de nuevo gracias por sus reviews y espero que sigan esta historia hasta el final y si no les gusta espero que mi otra historia si, sino aunque no les haya gustado gracias por aunque sea leer un capitulo :3

Nos vemos en la proxima

Glowmist les manda besitos con mucha azúcar :333


	8. Estoy Mas Contento Conmigo Ahora

Gome~ No habia podido subir por la tarea y otras cosas:3

pero aqui estoy de nuevo espero que lo disfruten..

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no son mios (por desgracias u.u) son de Hiro Mashima

Estas historias son recopiladas por Jack Canfield y Mark Victor Hansen.

* * *

_Cuando observas que la autoimagen de un niño mejora, verás conquistas significativas en el campo de los logros, pero aun más importante que eso, verás a un niño que empieza a disfrutar más de la vida_

_Wayne Dyer_

**Estoy Mas Contento Conmigo Ahora (Gildarts y Natsu) **

****Tuve un gran sentimiento de alivio cuando comencé a entender que un joven necesita algo más que una materia de estudio. Conozco y enseño muy bien las matemáticas. Pensaba que eso era todo lo que debía hacer. Ahora no enseño matemáticas a los niños. Acepto el hecho de que puedo tener éxito parcial con alguno de ellos. Cuando no tengo que conocer todas las respuestas me parece que tengo más respuestas que cuando trataba de ser experto. Natsu fue el joven que me hizo entender realmente esto. Un día le pregunté por qué creía que hoy estaba mejor que el año anterior. Él dio significado a toda mi nueva orientación:

_Estoy más contento conmigo ahora porque estoy con usted- _

_Un maestro citado por Everett Shostrom. _

* * *

**Hola hola :3 **

**no habia podido subir capitulo y todavia que no subo, pongo uno corto T_T y uno que casi no me gusto T_T el proximo será largo.. creo**

**esperenlo :D de todas maneras espero que aunque sea lean este haber si es del agrado de alguien**

**Hasta el proximo **

**Bye-bye**


	9. Todo lo bueno

**Te conmovio? **

Lose, no habia subido capitulo desde hace rato pero la escuela no me ha dejado D: y ademas el libro se lo preste a una amiga y no me lo habia devuelto pero en fin comencemos :3

Los personajes de fairy tail son de hiro mashima (el sadico autor que nos trollea con muertes D:)

Estas historias son recopiladas por Jack Canfield y Mark Victor Hansen

* * *

**Todo Lo Bueno (Natsu y Mira como principales aunque salen otros :D)**

****Él estaba en clase de tercer grado que yo enseñaba en la escuela. Yo quería a todos mis treinta y cuatro estudiantes, pero Natsu Dragneel era uno en un millón. De apariencia muy limpia, tenía una actitud tan feliz de la vida que hacía que sus ocasionales travesuras fueran encantadoras.

Natsu también hablaba incesantemente. Yo trataba de recordarle que no estaba bien hablar sin permiso. Sin embargo, lo que me impresionaba era la respuesta sincera que me daba cada vez que lo corregía por no portarse correctamente:

_¡Gracias por corregirme, hermana!- _

Al principio no sabía qué hacer al escucharlo, pero poco después me acostumbré a oírlo varias veces al día.

Una mañana estaba perdiendo mi paciencia cuando Natsu habló demasiado una vez más. Cometí la equivocación que sólo cometen los maestros principiantes.

_Si dices una sola palabra más, voy a taparte la boca con cinta adhesiva!- _dije a Natsu mientras lo miraba.

No habían pasado ni diez segundos de mi advertencia, cuando Gray gritó:

_Natsu está hablando otra vez!- _

No había pedido a ninguno de mis estudiantes que me ayudaran a controlar a Natsu, pero puesto que había establecido el castigo delante de la clase tenía que actuar de acuerdo.

Recuerdo la escena como si hubiera ocurrido esta mañana. Me dirigí a mi escritorio, muy deliberadamente abrí uno de los cajones, y saqué un rollo de cinta adhesiva. Sin decir una palabra fui al pupitre de Natsu, rompí dos pedazos de cinta, hice una X sobre su boca y regresé al frente de la clase.

Cuando eché una mirada a Natsu, para ver lo que hacía, me guiñó un ojo. ¡Lo hizo! Comencé a reír al igual que toda la clase, mientras me dirigía al pupitre de Natsu, le quité la cinta pegante de la boca y encogí los hombros.

_Gracias por corregirme, hermana!- _Fueron sus primeras palabras.

Al final del año se me pidió que enseñara matemáticas en penúltimo año de secundaria. Los años pasaron volando, y antes de que me diera cuenta, Natsu se encontraba de nuevo en mi clase. Estaba más apuesto y educado que nunca. Puesto que tenía que escuchar cuidadosamente mis instrucciones en las "Nuevas Matemáticas", él no hablaba tanto como en noveno grado.

Un viernes, las cosas no marchaban muy bien. Habíamos estado estudiando mucho en un nuevo concepto durante toda la semana, y sentía que los estudiantes estaban frustrados consigo mismo e irritables unos con otros. Tenía que detener este estado de malhumor antes de que se me escapara de las manos. Así que les pedí hacer una lista de los nombres de los demás estudiantes en dos hojas de papel, dejando un espacio entre cada nombre. Luego les dije que pensaran en lo más agradable que pudieran decir de cada uno de sus compañeros de clase, y lo escribieran.

Hacer esto tomó el restante tiempo de clase, y a medida que los estudiantes salían del aula me entregaban sus hojas.

Natsu sonrió.

_Gracias por enseñarme, hermana- _dijo Natsu - _Que tenga un buen fin de semana. _

Ese sábado escribí el nombre de cada estudiante en una hoja separada de papel, e hice una lista de todo lo que los demás habían dicho de él. El lunes di a cada estudiante su lista. Para algunos fueron necesarias dos hojas. Poco tiempo después todos estaban sonriendo

_¿Verdad?- _oí que murmuraban- _Nunca me imaginé que significara algo para alguien! No sabía que los demás me querían tanto!._

Nadie mencionó otra vez esos papeles en clase. Nunca supe si hablaron de eso después de clase o con sus padres, pero no importaba. El ejercicio había cumplido su propósito. Los estudiantes estaban felices consigo mismo, y felices unos con otros.

Ese grupo de estudiantes siguió adelante. Varios años más tarde, después de regresar de vacaciones, mis padres fueron a recibirme al aeropuerto. Cuando regresábamos a casa, mi madre me hizo las preguntas de costumbre acerca del viaje: cómo estaba el clima, y mis experiencias en general. Había una ligera y tensa calma en la conversación.

Mi madre echó una mirada de reojo a papá y dijo sencillamente:

_¿Papi?-_ Papáaclaró la garganta.

_Los Dragneel llamaron anoche- _comenzó a decir.

_¿De verdad?- _dije- _No he oído nada de ellos en varios años. Me pregunto como estará Natsu _

_Natsu murió en_ Crocus- Dijo- _Mañana es el entierro, y sus padres quisieran que tu asistieras. _

Hasta el día de hoy puedo recordar exactamente el lugar donde mi padre me habló de Natsu.

Nunca antes había visto a un militar en un féretro. Natsu se veía muy atractivo y maduro. Lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue:

_Natsu, daría toda la cinta adhesiva del mundo entero si sólo pudieras hablarme. _

La inglesia estaba atestada con los amigos de Natsu. Juvia cantó "El himno de batalla de la república" ¿Por qué tuvo que llover el día del entierro? Era muy difícil estar junto a la tumba. El pastor dijo las oraciones de costumbre, y la corneta tocó silencio. Uno a uno, aquellos que amaban a Natsu llegaron por última vez hasta el féretro, y lo rociaron con agua bendita.

Fui la última en bendecir el ataúd. Cuando estaba allí de pie, uno de los soldados que había llevado el paño mortuorio se me acercó.

_¿Era usted la profesora de matemáticas de Natsu?- _Preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras continuaba mirando fijamente el ataúd.

_Natsu hablaba mucho de usted- _Dijo

Después del funeral, la mayoría de los antiguos compañeros de Natsu se dirigieron a la granja de Gray para almorzar. El papá y la mamá de Natsu estaban allí, obviamente esperándome.

_Queremos mostrarte algo- _Dijo el papá, sacando una cartera del bolsillo- _Encontraron esto en la ropa de Natsu cuando murió. Pensamos que podrías reconocerlo. _

Abriendo la billetera removió cuidadosamente dos viejas hojas de papel, a las que se había remendado varias veces con cinta pegante. Al mirarlas supe que eran aquellas en las que yo había enumerado todo lo que bueno que cada uno de los amigos de Natsu habían dicho de él.

_Gracias por hacer eso- _dijo la madre de Natsu- _Como puedes ver, Natsu lo guardaba como un tesoro._

Los compañeros de Natu nos rodearon.

_Todavía tengo mi lista- _dijo Gray sonriendo un poco avergonzado. Está en casa, en el cajón superior de mi escritorio.

_Gajeel me pidió poner la suya en nuestro álbum de bodas- _dijo su esposa.

_Yo también tengo la mía- _dijo Lucy- _Está en mi diario. _

Entonces Erza, otra compañera de clase, metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó su cartera y mostró al grupo su lista usada y fragmentada.

_Siempre la llevo conmigo- _dijo sin pestañear- _Creo que todos guardamos nuestras listas. _

Fue entonces cuando finalmente me senté y lloré. Lloré por Natsu y por todos sus amigos, que no lo volverían a ver nunca más.

Helen P. Mirosla

* * *

**Hola :3 los tuve abandonados T_T tirenme las cosas hechadas a perder su alacena si quieren TWT pero espero que disfruten este capitulo que creo que esta largo o al menos mas que el anterior xD y gracias por sus reviews :3 **

**1. si algunos no entendieron la que narra en todo esto es Mira :3**

**2. La "esposa" de Gajeel les dejo a su imaginacion quien es ~(._.)~**

**3. Esto es para animar un poco a los que leyeron el manga de hoy okno# **

**Bye- Bye :3 **


	10. El pequeñuelo

**Te conmovió? **

Bueno nose porque siento que ya no les esta gustando esto T_T asi que pondre las 4 historias que faltan y lo terminare :3 , tambien borré mi otra historia ya que esa de plano no me gustaba como estaba quedando, asi que si a mi no me gusta no puedo esperar que a ustedes asi, terminaré esta y me pondre las pilas para un proyecto que tengo en mente espero que ese me guste tanto a mi como a ustedes...

Sin mas que decir espero que disfruten esta historia

P.D: Aunque no salgan nombres esta historia igual que la pasada será de Natsu (como "El Pequeñuelo) (la primera maestra no tendrá nombre y la segunda maestra sera Mira)... Espero que puedan identificar cual personaje es cual.

* * *

**El Pequeñuelo (Natsu y Mira)**

Una vez un pequeñuelo fue a la escuela. Era un niño muy pequeño. Y la escuela era absolutamente grande. Pero cuando el pequeñuelo descubrió que podía ir a su clase entrando por la puerta principal, se sintió feliz. Y la escuela nunca más le pareció demasiado grande.

Una mañana, cuando el pequeñuelo había estado en la escuela un buen rato, la maestra dijo:

_-Vamos a dibujar_

_-¡Que bueno!- _pensó el pequeñuelo.

Le gustaba dibujar. Podía dibujar de todo: Leones y tigres, pollos y vacas, trenes y barcos, así que tomó su caja de crayones y comenzó a dibujar. Pero la maestra dijo:

_-¡Esperen! ¡No es tiempo de empezar!_

Y esperó hasta que todos estuvieran listos.

_-Ahora- _Dijo la maestra.- _Vamos a dibujar flores._

_¡Que bueno!- _pensó el pequeñuelo.

A él le gustaba dibujar flores, y comenzó a dibujar unas hermosas flores con sus crayones rosados, anaranjados y azules.

Pero la maestra dijo:

_¡Esperen! Yo les mostraré como-_

Y dibujó una flor en la pizarra. Era roja, con tallo verde.

_Aquí la tienen- _dijo la maestra- _Ahora pueden empezar._

El pequeñuelo miró la flor de la maestra. Entonces miró la suya, le gustó su flor más que la de la maestra, pero no dijo nada. Dio vuelta a su papel e hizo otra flor como la de la maestra. Era roja, con tallo verde.

Otro día, cuando el pequeñuelo había abierto la puerta principal, la maestra dijo:

_-Hoy vamos a hacer algo con arcilla_

_-¡Que bueno!- _pensó el pequeñuelo. A él le gustaba la arcilla.

Podía hacer toda clase de cosas con arcilla: Serpientes y muñecos de nieve, elefantes y ratones, autos y camiones. Y comenzó a amasar su bola de arcilla.

Pero la maestra dijo:

_¡Esperen! ¡No es tiempo de empezar!- _

Y esperó hasta que todos estuvieran listos.

_Ahora- _dijo la maestra- _Vamos a hacer un plato._

_¡Que bueno!- _pensó el pequeñuelo, a él le gustaba hacer platos, y comenzó a hacer algunos que eran de todas las formas y tamaños.

Pero la maestra dijo:

_¡Esperen! Yo les mostraré como- _

Ella les mostró como hacer un plato hondo.

_Aquí lo tienen- _dijo la maestra- _Ahora pueden empezar. _

El pequeñuelo miró el plato de la maestra. Entonces miró el suyo. Le gustaba más que el de la maestra pero no dijo nada, amasó de nuevo su arcilla en una gran bola, e hizo un plato parecido al de la maestra. Era un plato hondo.

Y muy pronto el pequeñuelo aprendió a esperar y a observar, y a hacer las cosas exactamente como la maestra. Y muy pronto no volvió a hacer nada por su cuenta.

Entonces aconteció que el pequeñuelo y su familia se mudaron a otra casa, en otra ciudad, y el pequeñuelo tuvo que ir a otra escuela.

Esta escuela era aun más grande que la otra, y no tenía puerta desde el exterior directamente a su aula. Tenía que subir grandes escaleras, y caminar a lo largo de un pasillo para llegar a su aula.

Y el primer día que él estaba allí, la maestra dijo:

_Ahora vamos a dibujar- _

_¡Que bueno!- _pensó el pequeñuelo.

Y esperó que la maestra le dijera que hacer. Pero la maestra no dijo nada. Ella sólo se paseaba por el aula. Cuando llego a donde el pequeñuelo le dijo:

_-¿No quieres dibujar?_

_-Si- _dijo el pequeñuelo- _¿Que vamos a hacer? _

_No lo sé hasta que lo hagas- _dijo la maestra.

_¿Como lo haré?- _preguntó el pequeñuelo

_De la manera que quieras- _dijo la maestra

_¿Y de qué color?- _preguntó el pequeñuelo

_De cualquier color- _dijo la maestra- _Si todos hicieran el mismo dibujo y usaran los mismos colores, ¿como sabría quién hizo cada uno y cual es de cada quién? _

_No lo sé- _dijo el pequeñuelo

Y comenzó a hacer flores rosadas, anaranjadas y azules.

A él le gustaba su nueva escuela, ¡aun cuando no tuviera una puerta para entrar directamente desde el exterior!.

* * *

Holis :33, se que he estado descuidando bastante estas historias T_T esque en la escuela he estado ocupada _ pero ya solamente falta historias mas, cuando terminare iniciaré con otra historia.. descubrí que hacer historias con capitulos no va conmigo :P les puedo escribir 500 historias pero que sean de capitulo unico y diferentes y creo que asi seran todas las historias que hare a menos que tenga una donde sepa perfectamente toda lo que sucederá... a los que seguian mi otra historia, perdon pero la borré no me estaba gustando :P pero igual gracias por los reviews de esa historia y tambien de esta y de las proximas que escribire :3

Sayonara~


	11. ¿Se movió la tierra por ti?

**Te conmovió?**

Holiwi(? vengo con una historia corta para ustedes, esta vez es de Levy-chan :3 leei todos los reviews de esta historia como 3 veces para que se me quitara la flojera y mi gripe me dejara un paz un rato para escribir esta historia ^^ asi que es gracias a ustedes que este capitulo salió, es para ustedes asi que espero que los disfruten..

Los personajes de fairy tail son (y creo yo que siempre serán) de Hiro Mashima el autor que no nos deja en paz con tanta muerte T_T

Estas historias son recopiladas por Jack Canfiel y Mark Victor Hansen

* * *

**¿Se movió la tierra por ti? (Levy) **

A Levy, la afligía una debilitante enfermedad del sistema nervioso. No podía caminar, y todos sus movimientos estaban también limitados de otras maneras. Los médicos no alentaban muchas esperanzas en cuanto a su recuperación de esta enfermedad. Predijieron que pasaría el resto de su vida en una silla de ruedas. Dijeron que pocos-quizás nignuno- podían volver a la vida normal después de contraer esta enfermedad. La niña estaba impertérrita. Allí acostada en su cama de hospital juraría a cualquiera que quisiera escucharla, que algún día volvería a caminar de nuevo.

Se la transfirió a un hospital, especializado en rehabilitación. Se le aplicaron todas las terapias disponibles para un caso como el suyo. Los terapistas estaban encantados pos su indomable espíritu. Le enseñaron a imaginarse a sí misma caminando. No pasaría nada más, pero por lo menos le daría esperanza en algo positivo que hacer durante esas largas y tediosas horas en cama. Levy trabaría tan duro como fuera posible en terapia física, piscinas de masajes y sesiones de ejercicios. Pero trabaja igualmente duro allí, acostada, forjándose fielmente su imagen, ¡Visualizándose a sí misma moviéndose, moviéndose, moviéndose!

Un día, mientras se esforzaba en imaginar sus piernas en movimiento otra vez, pareció que sucedió un milagro: ¡La cama se movió! ¡Comenzó a moverse alrededor de la habitación! Ella grito: _¡Miren lo que estoy haciendo! ¡Miren! ¡Miren! ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Me moví!._

Por supuesto, en ese instante todo el mundo en el hospital también estaba gritando y corriendo para ponerse a salvo. Las personas gritaban, los equipos médicos caían y los vidrios se rompían. Como puedes ver, era el reciente terremoto. Pero no le digas eso a Levy. Está convencida que fue ella quien lo hizo. Y ahora, solo unos años después, está de vuelta en al escuela. Parada en sus dos piernas, sin muletas y sin silla de ruedas. Como ves, cualquiera que puede causar un terremoto puede conquistar una insignificante enfermedad ¿No es así?

Hanoch McCarty

* * *

Buanoo.. quisiera agradecerles de todo corazón a todos los que leen estas historias, porque aunque sé que no todos dejan su review se toman un tiempecito para leerlo asi gracias a todas esas personitas :3 se que dije que escribir historias con capitulos no es mi estilo pero soy tan bipolar(? que tengo en mente una, que si no fuera por una amiga que ella la está escribiendo conmigo no la haria :3 y tambien tengo planeado hacer un song-fic Jerza asi que esperenlo (creo que lo sacaré ya que termine estas historias ^^)

Glowmist se despide hasta que su inner la controle y la lleve a la pc a escribir :3!


	12. ¿Fracasos? no,solo retrocesos temporales

**Te conmovió? **

Hola:3 se que no había subido capitulo pero esque no queria escribirlo porque este es el ultimo T^T asi que para que se conmuevan conmigo(? les dejo la historia de hoy

P.D: Volvi a poner de maestra a Mira xD

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son de nuestro queridisimo Mashima-sensei

Estas historias son recopiladas por Jack Canfield y Mark Victor Hansen

* * *

**¿Fracasos? ¡No! Sólo retrocesos Temporales (Levy, Mira, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel)**

****Si pudieras visitarme en mi oficina notarías que al lado opuesto de la habitación hay una hermosa fuente de soda de caoba de estilo español antiguo, con nueve banquetas forrados de cuero. ¿Extraño? Si. Pero si esas banquetas hablaran te contarían del día en que casi pierdo la esperanza y me doy por vencida.

Fue después de la recesión que siguió a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando los empleos escaseaban. Mi esposo Gajeel Redfox había comprado con dinero prestado un pequeño negocio de lavado en seco. Teníamos dos preciosos bebés, una casa móvil, un auto y todos los acostumbrados pagos mensuales. Entonces tocamos fondo. No había dinero para pagar la hipoteca ni ninguna otra cosa.

Sentí que no tenía talento especial alguno, ninguna preparación ni educación universitaria. No pensaba mucho en mí. Pero recordé a alguien de mi pasado: Mi profesora de ingles del colegio.. Mirajane, que pensaba que yo tenía alguna habilidad. Ella me animó a seguir periodismo, y me puso a dirigir la publicidad y los artículos del periódico del colegio.

_Si yo pudiera escribir una "guía de compradores" para el pequeño periódico semanal de nuestro pueblo rural, tal vez ganaría el pago de la hipoteca-_

No tenía ni auto ni niñera para los bebés. Así que tuve que empujar a mis dos hijos en un destartalado cochecito, con una almohada atada en en el espaldar. La rueda comenzó a salirse, la golpeé con el tacón del zapato y seguí adelante. Estaba decidida a que mis hijos no perdieran su casa, como me había sucedido a mí cuando era niña.

Sin embargo, en la oficina del periódico no había empleos disponibles. Recesión. Se me vino una idea. Les pregunté si podría comprar un espacio para anuncios al por mayor, y venderlo al detal como una "guía de compradores". Aceptaron, diciéndome más tarde que mentalmente me había dado una semana para empujar esa carreta tan pesada por los caminos rurales, antes de que renunciara.

Pero se equivocaron.

La idea de la columna en el periódico dio resultado. Gané suficiente dinero para el pago de la casa, y para comprar un viejo automóvil usado que Gajeel encontró para mí. Luego pagué a una muchacha estudiante de secundaria, para que cuidara a mis hijos todas las tardes de tres a cinco. Cuando el reloj daba las tres, tomaba las muestras de mis periódicos y salía volando a cumplir con mis citas.

Pero en una tarde oscura y lluviosa todos los candidatos para la publicidad, con los cuales había estado trabajando, me rechazaron cuando fui a recoger sus pedidos.

_¿Por que?- _pregunté

Dijeron que habían notado que Natsu Dragneel, presidente de la Cámara de Comercio, y propietario de la tienda, no utilizaba mi publicidad. Su tienda era la más conocida en el pueblo. Ellos respetaban su juicio.

_Debe haber algo malo con su publicidad- _explicaron.

Mi corazón dio un brinco. Esos cuatro anuncios me hubieran dado para pagar la casa. Entonces pensé que debía hablar con el señor Dragneel una vez más. Todos los querían y lo respetaban. Seguramente el escucharía. Había rehusado verme cada vez que había tratado de acercarme a el. Siempre se encontraba "fuera" o no estaba disponible. Sabía que si el utilizaba mi publicidad, los demás comerciantes en el pueblo lo seguirían.

Esta vez, cuando entré a la droguería, el estaba allí en el mostrador de las recetas, en el fondo. Sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa, y apreté mi preciosa "guía de compradores", cuidadosamente señalada con el lápiz verde de mi hijo.

_Todos respetan su opinión señor Dragneel- _le dije -_¿Podría solamente mirar un momento mi trabajo, para que yo pueda decirles a los demás comerciantes que es lo que usted piensa? _

Su boca se volvió perpendicular en una U al revés. Sin decir una sola palabra, sacudió enfáticamente la cabeza, en señal de un frio ¡NO!. Mi golpeado corazón cayó al piso con tal batacazo, que pensé que todos lo habrían oído.

Repentinamente todo mi entusiasmo se fue. Logré avanzar hasta la vieja y hermosa fuente de soda que había en la parte delantera de la droguería, sintiendo que no tenía fuerzas para manejar hasta la casa. No quería sentarme en la fuente de soda sin comprar algo, por eso saqué mi última moneda y ordené un refresco de cereza. Me preguntaba desesperadamente que podía hacer. ¿Perderían los niños su casa, como me había pasado a mí tantas veces mientras crecía? ¿Estaba equivocada mi profesora de periodismo? Tal vez el talento del que ella había hablado era solamente un fiasco. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿_Que pasa querida?- _dijo una suave voz junto a mi en la banqueta contigua de la fuente de soda.

Miré al simpático rostro de una encantadora señora de pelo rubio. Le conté toda mi historia, terminando así:

_Pero el señor Dragneel, a quien todos respetan tanto, no quiso mirar mi trabajo- _

_Déjame ver esa guía de compradores- _dijo

Tomó mi artículo marcado del periódico en sus manos, y lo leyó cuidadosamente en su totalidad. Luego giró a la redonda sobre la banqueta, se puso de pie, miró hacia el mostrador de las recetas, y con voz de mando, que pudo haberse oído en toda la cuadra, dijo:

_¡Natsu Dragneel, ven aqui!- _

¡La dama era la señora Dragneel!

Le dijo a Natsu que me comprara la publicidad. La boca de él tomó una forma diferente ahora, con una gran sonrisa. Luego me pidió los nombres de los cuatro comerciantes que me habían rechazado. Fue al teléfono y llamó a cada uno. Me dio un abrazo y me dijo que me estaban esperando, y que regresara a tomar sus pedidos.

Natsu y Lucy Dragneel llegaron a ser nuestros queridos amigos, así como también permanentes clientes de publicidad. Descubrí que Natsu era un hombre encantador, que compraba de todos. Había prometido a Lucy no comprar ninguna publicidad más, y sólo trataba de mantener su palabra. Si tan sólo hubiera preguntado a los demás en el pueblo, habría sabido que debía haber hablado con la señora Dragneel desde el principio. Esa conversación sobre las banquetas de la fuente de soda fue el punto clave. Mi negocio de publicidad prosperó y creció hasta ocupar cuatro oficinas, con 285 empleados atendiendo a cuatro mil contratos continuos de ventas de publicidad.

Más tarde, cuando el señor Dragneel modernizó la antigua droguería y quitó la fuente de soda, mi querido esposo Gajeel la compró y la instaló en mi oficina. Si estuvieras aquí, nos podríamos sentar juntos en las banquetas de la fuente de soda. Te serviría un refresco de cereza, y te diría que nunca debes darte por vencido, recordando que la ayuda está siempre más cerca de lo que pensamos.

Luego te diría que busques mayor información, si no puedes comunicarte con una persona clave. Prueba otro camino que pueda conducirte a ella. Busca a alguien que pueda comunicarse en su nombre, como una tercera persona.

_¿Fracaso? Nunca lo hallé. Todo lo que encontré fue tan sólo retrocesos temporales. _

Dottie Walters

* * *

Buenos pues esta es la ultima historia :c asi que con broche de oro(? cerramos estas historias..

Espero que les hayan gustado y gracias por leerlas

Quiero agradecer a:

**July-nyaan **

**Boogieman13**

**holiwis-piwis **

Por dejar su review c: enserio se los agradezco y tambien gracias a todas esas personitas escondiditas e_e que leyeron aunque sea una historia de las... 12(? que son

Glowmist se despide hasta la proxima historia :D


End file.
